Evelyn Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Evelyn Rose Calvierri (formerly Quincailan) |- |'Nicknames' |Evy, Lady Arryn, Lady of Grace |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1094 AD - Silmataurea, Elysium |- |'Died' |1202 AD - Arryn, Elysium (Aged 108) |- |'Occupation' |High Lady of Arryn |- |'Coat of Arms' | |- |'Motto' |We're all stories in the end |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5ft 8in (1.73m) |- | Hair color | Varying shades of Brown |- | Eye color |Dark Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |Her radiant smile and intelligent eyes |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | * Gilgalahad Quincailan - Father * Lenorianne Quincailan - Mother |- | Spouse(s) | * Ector Calvierri |- | Children | *Gwaine Calvierri- Oldest Son *Killian Calvierri - Youngest Son * Aryadne Mason - Daughter and Youngest Child |- | Other Family Members | * Syleth Stardance - Brother in Law * Una Stardance (Née Calvierri)† - Sister In Law * Lena Calvierri † - Daugher-in-law (married to Killian) * Torani Storm - Daughter-in-law (Partner of Gwaine) * Flynn Calvierri - Grandson * Mithian Calvierri - Granddaughter * Eira Calvierri - Granddaughter * Seifa Theirin - Step-Granddaughter * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Adopted Granddaughter *Kit Stardance- Nephew *Saiya Stardance- Niece |} Lady Evelyn Rose Calvierri, was the wife of High Lord Ector Calvierri of Arryn and mother of Prince Consort Gwaine Calvierri Storm , Killian 'Hook' Calvierri and Lady Aryadne Mason. She was also the Aunt of Kit and Saiya Stardance , Sister in Law to Una and Syleth Stardance and related to the Storm Royal Family through her son, Gwaine , who married Torani Storm , Queen of Ealdor. Evelyn passed away long before Gwaine ever met Torani, however, meaning that she would never know of their union, or of the family they raised together. History Evelyn was born amongst the druid elves who inhabited the western border of the Forest of Silmataurea. Nomadic people, they often roamed about the gigantic expanse of forest, choosing new places to camp for a time before moving on again. They worshipped nature and practiced magic for good means, making them powerful healers. They were also a very peaceful tribe who had simply decided to keep themselves to themselves. As Evelyn grew older, she began to grow more adventurous and wished to see what lay beyond the boundaries of the forest. One day, when she was seventeen, she and a group of other Druid teenagers dared to venture into the nearby town of Arryn, to see what it was like. They had never seen stone buildings before, after all. Neither had they seen so many people hustling and bustling their way through life in the busy town. As Evelyn marvelled at the Manor House of Arryn - home to ruling Lord Ruadan Calvierri and his family - she had no idea that some of her druid companions had stolen vegetable from the gardens of the Manor and grain from the grain store. Lord Ector, Ruadan's son, came home from an afternoon of hunting and caught them stealing from his family home. The druids - including Evelyn - fled and Ector gave chase. He caught Evelyn at the borders of the town, but rather than punish her for the theft, he told her to take a message to her companions - next time they wanted something, all they had to do was ask and the Calvierris would happily supply them with whatever they had need of. Stunned by his generosity and kindness, Evelyn hurried away to relay his message, and wanting to see Ector again, she volunteered herself as the official 'spokeswoman' for all future liasons with the Calvierris. From then on, she would often be sent to get food when times were harsh, or blankets and other oddments that could not be found in the woods. She would happily go off with her list of things that the camp needed, and Ector would meet her and help her to gather everything together. Sometimes he'd even help her to carry it all back to her camp. As time went on, Evelyn found herself spending more and more time at the Calvierri house, and less time with her own people. They knew that they were losing her, but they never tried to stop her, and eventually when she declared that she was leaving them completely to go and live in Arryn, they wished her luck and gave her many gifts to remember them by. Not long after, she married Ector and moved into the Manor Home with him and his family. When his father died and mother passed on, Ector inherited the lands and title of High Lord, whilst Evelyn, as his wife, became High Lady of Arryn. She took to the life of nobility like a duck to water, despite her nomadic upbringing, and she and Ector spent many wonderful and happy years together, especially after their three children were born. Both Ector and Evelyn were firm supporters of Princess Rose and often sided with her during her campaigns against her tyrannical father. However, Ector's achievments in many battles had also awarded him Proctor's favour, so the Calvierris in general were held in high regard by the entire Storm Royal Family. She hoped this would help her after the War of Midas, when Ector was reported missing, presumed dead. So many had died that day, after all, it was impossible to know for sure who still lived and who did not. Evelyn's eldest son Gwaine went to the newly crowned Queen Rose for help, but was turned away because the young Queen was in over her head and struggling to handle everything that was going on in the aftermath of the war. Evelyn was beside herself with grief over the loss of her husband, but she tried her best to stay strong, for the sake of her children, and did her best to support Gwaine as he tried to gain support in turn from the Royals. Things went from bad to worse for the Calveirri household, however, when a desperate young man broke into the manor house one evening, desperate to steal something of value, so that he could sell it in exchange for food to feed his starving family. In a scenario that reminded Evelyn of the first time she ever met her husband, this time it was her turn to catch the thief. Seeing how desperate he was - a man with nothing left to lose - she intended to give him some coins so that he might buy food without having to resort to stealing. However, her daughter Aryadne, and her daughter in law, Lena (Killian's wife) came upon them both and seeing a man with a knife, Aryadne began to scream in fright. The man panicked and things rapidly spiralled out of control, resulting in Evelyn lying in pools of blood, a dagger in her side, Lena an unwilling hostage of the terrified man and Aryadne screaming for the guards. Gwaine rushed to his mother's side whilst Killian pursued the man who had kidnapped his wife and killed his mother. Evelyn pressed her wedding ring into Gwaine's hands, making him promise to give it to the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with. She then died in her son's arms as he tried desperately to save her, but to no avail. Her attacker was later apprehended and tearfully confessed to his guilt, though he insisted it had been an accident as he'd never intended to hurt anyone. He'd only wanted Aryadne to stop screaming, but when Evelyn had seen him moving towards her daughter, she'd misunderstood his intentions and placed herself between her daughter and harm, resulting in her accidental death by his hands. Legacy Evelyn raised her children well and taught them to become good, strong people. Her son Gwaine, in particular, went on to become a great and noble man - someone she'd have been incredibly proud of, had she still been around to witness. It was her life, and more notably her tragic death, that inspired Gwaine to become a Knight of Elysium. And from there he was able to work his way up, becoming a Chevalier de Sangreal and eventually a Senior Knight of the Queensguard - a very high honour and a prestigious occupation that many dreamed of having, but few ever achieved. Evelyn also never knew that some day she'd become the Mother In Law of Torani Storm, who would eventually become the most famous and popular Queen, as well as the longest serving monarch in Elven history (overtaking her own mother in popularity following the First Dragon War). Gwaine married her after a romance between the pair that spanned twenty years and saw them raise three children together, and when he adopted Tora's eldest child and Lyra Spyros' youngest, embracing them both as his daughters as well, Evelyn would have found herself the grandmother of six children in total (Seifa Theirin Storm, Flynn Storm, Mithian Storm, Eira Pendragon Storm, Laini Storm and Freya Mason), though only Freya was born during her lifetime. Torani Storm also took to wearing Evelyn's wedding ring, after Gwaine kept his mother's promise and gave it to the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with. Torani had a collection of rings (her mother's wedding ring, her best friend and sister Lyra's wedding ring and her first husband Alistair's wedding ring) which she wore on a silver chain about her neck. However, Evelyn's wedding ring she chose to wear on her finger instead, displaying it with pride and also using it as a symbol of her own marriage to Evelyn's son. G213375_b.jpg tumblr_l9do0x4EvJ1qachms.jpg 7hq14cpfzzzh41p7.jpg article-2328284-02E00728000005DC-763_306x423.jpg|As a young woman Suranne Jones Smiling N Looking Sexy At Mike Owen Photoshoot.jpg suranne_jones_photo_1.jpg|Sneaking a tour of the palace with Princess Rose (behind her father's back), Evelyn is delighted when she's allowed to sit on the throne. Ector and Evy.jpg|With husband Ector, during the early years of their marriage Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Nobility Category:Deceased Characters Category:Misc. Generations Category:Ealdor Category:Calvierri